Kindly One
by NamelessFangirl
Summary: Minerva's little sister,Artemis is the exact opposite of her sister. For example,Artemis is kind and Minerva is cruel. But can the young war god mage leave the hellish guild Sabertooth?Meaning that she will abandon Jiemma,her father,and Minerva,her older sister. Or, will she stay there forever?
1. War Goddess,Artemis

**_~Artemis~_**

I along with Team Sabertooth,which consisted of ,Sting,Rouge,Yukino,Rufus,and Orga, had arrived in Crocus, Minerva was supposed to be here but had a mission. I would be watching the events with father. Sting had decided to show people his power and beat up poor people.

"Who's next?" He asked with a cocky grin.

"They're literally beneath us,yeah!" Lector exclaimed pointiong to a guy's head under Sting's shoe. I sighed in annoyance.

"Fro thinks so too!"

Some guy came crawling out of people legs,he had pink hair...it was Natsu Dragneel.

Sting and Rouge were shocked to saw the least.

"Who the hell are you guys!?" Natsu exclaimed to us.

Gasps and gossips went through out the crowd.

"Hey haven't you heard of Sabertooth's Twin Dragons,Sting and Rouge,along with the War Goddess,Artemis?" Someone from the crowd said to him incredulously.

"They're from Fiore's strongest guild!" Another person added.

"So then those three are..." A blond girl that came next to Natsu said.

"...Sabertooth." He finished for her.

Sting laughed as he approached Natsu.

"You're participating in the Grand Magic Games, right?" Sting asked.

Natsu was shocked,"You know about me?"

"Acnologia..." Sting said, "You're the Dragon Slayer who couldn't slay a dragon right? Are you sure you should keep calling yourself a Dragon Slayer?"

"Huh?"

"You know I used to look up to you," Sting said shrugging, "Incidently this guy looked up to Gajeel-san" He looked over to Rouge.

"I was just interested as a fellow Dragon Slayer," Rouge replied giving Sting a slight glare.

"Dragon Slayer?!" I turned my attention back to Natsu. He looked at me, a small tint of pink appearing on his cheeks.

* * *

**Hey guys it's the author can you guys give me some feed back? It will be highly appreciated. And this story is NatsuxOC maybe some Graylu(It's my favorite shipping) **

**I also update slow , but there will be updates =)  
**


	2. Drunk men aren't smart

**Hey Guys it me! I'm not sure about the story's 'content' like should I write a lemon or something close. I'm still debating... Anyway because for most stories I've read,Lisanna will not be evil. I mean she's nice like when I see that I'm like: DA HELL IS THIS SHIT! Then I just move on to another story. I'm not trying to say those stories are bad,they are good stories but why make Natsu's best friend be a bitch? Any way enough of my rant just go ahead and start reading the chap.**

* * *

A walked into the guild still in the 'thing' I call an outfit. It's too short and very revealing. I ran into my room and change into my other outfit. Checking the halls I made sure no one was out. I went out of the inn hoping no one would notice.

* * *

As I was walking in an alley way I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw about 5 guys and they were obviously drunk. One approached me.

"Why hello there beauty,"One slurred as he brought his face close to mine,his breath reeking of alchohol . I pushed him off gently.

"Look I'm not interested."I turned to continue walking

"Who said you had to be?" Another man said going in front of me. I mentally facepalmed. All the guys were surrounding me in a circle.

"Let's have some fun." They all began to laugh and one had a beer bottle with him,he smashed it on a wall.

_'These guys sure are idiots.' _I said to myself. I was going to go along with it then hit them when they least expect it.

The guy with the bottle brought the sharp glass to my back,"Take off your jacket."

I stood still and a small smile formed on my lips,"I don't think you want to do that." I hoped this would work, on the outside I was calm but on the inside I was having a panic attack.

"And why not?"

I stepped out of the circle and they were watching me carefully,"You wouldn't want to anger a mage of Sabertooth,"They paled,"Especially it's War Goddess."

" You're the War Goddess,Artemis?" They seemed scared.

* * *

_**~Natsu~**_

Those two dragon slayers from Sabertooth pissed me off! How could they kill their own parents?! I mean they raised them like their own children and that's how they repaid them!

I was mad and decided to walk to _hopefully_ calm down or face the wrath of Erza. *shudders* I passed an alley and I saw that Artemis girl from before and she was surrounded by guys and one of them held a broken glass bottle to her back. I felt a pang in my chest.I walked to the guys.

"Leave her alone!" She looked surprised when she saw me.

The guys turned to me,"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Just watch." I engulfed my fist in flames and soon I knocked out all of the guys. I turned to Artemis and she was already walking away.

"Hey wait up!"I called to her catching up, I got her hand.

"Is there something you need?" She asked looking at me. She was beautiful,her ocean blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight and her clothes showed her curves in the right places. I _wanted _to hold her...I wanted _her._


	3. Enter the Teams

_**~Artemis~**_

"The time has finally come this year! The annual festival of magic! The Dai Mato Enbu!" The announcer, Chapati Lola, yelled in his microphone. The crowd yelled and cheered in anticipation. I sat with the judges being a guest as I looked into the arena for teams to enter.

"I am your announcer Chapati Lola and former council member Yajima-san has joined us as a commentator. Thank youu for being here Yajima-san." He said to the old man next to him.

"Its a pleasure."

"And for day one's guest, We have the the beautiful Artemis of Sabertooth!" He added.

"I wish Sabertooth the best of luck." I said to the crowd, most of the men were staring at me with hearts in their eyes.

"The team members have finally entere-"

"Yes thank you, I'll have a coffee."Laughter erupted in the arena.

"Uh Yajima-san your microphone is still on." I said to him turning it off. He flushed from embarrasment.

"Anyway, first off is the preliminary round's 8th place. Will they be able to get back their past glory? Contrary to their name, they're the wild and rowdy,FAIRY TAIL!" He called out. Boos came out of the crowd to their shock.

I gave them a sympathetic look, Natsu noticed and he gave me a smile.

"With the return of "Team Tenrou" who have been causing trouble all over the place...Can they possibly become the top of Fiore?!" Chapati-san yelled to the crowd.

"I'm so glad to see you all...Congratulations Fairy Tail." Yajima-san said to them kindly.

Loud cheering came from the other Fairy Tail members, it seemed to make them feel better.

For some reason they looked shocked I followed their gazes. What are they shocked about its just a small woman with long blonde hair. Then it hit me, they called her "First Master". The first master was Mavis Vermillion...wasn't she dead?

...

...

...

...

_SO THEY'RE TALKING TO A GHOST?!_

...

...

...

...

_WHY CAN I EVEN SEE IT?!_

...

...

...

O-okay...Artemis calm yourself. Breathe...inhale...then exhale.

I turned my attention back to then arena looking to see what other teams made it through.

"Next up is 7th Place in the preliminaries...The Hounds of Hell's army,QUATRO CERBURUS!"

"WILD!"

"Let's take this thing over this year boys!"Their guild master,Goldmine shouted to them.

"Coming in 6th place, we have an all-female guild, The Dancers of the Deep Blue Seas...MERMAID HEEL!" Shouts of the males in the crowd were throughout the arena, they sounded joyfull.

The cheering died down before Chapati-san spoke again,"5th place is the azure wings that sparkle in the darkness...BLUE PEGASAUS!" Shrill screams of the fangirls erupted I almost covered my ears before the fangirls were silenced.

"4th place...The goddess of love and war's sacred destroyers...LAMIA SCALE!"

"It's Jura!"

"For real?!"

"It's really him!" Came from spectators in the crowd. I wasn't surprised after all, he is a Wizard Saint, Jura Neekis.

Angry yelling came from their guild master, Ooba Babasaama. About not getting first place or if they were even trying.

"Moving on, coming in 3rd place, we have...Now this is quite a surprise...in 3rd place we have a first time competing guild...The Midnight Raiders,RAVEN TAIL!"

Shouts of anger and confusion came from Fairy Tail.

"The Dai Mato Enbu is okay with letting a guild like that participate?!"

"Master!"

"Master,Calm down!"

"Did they say Dark Guild?"

"I've definitely never heard of that guild before."

"Well according to our official information,Raven Tail was a guild 7 years ago,"Chapati-san explained,"But had been approved as a legal guild recently."

"If they were approved then that means they're not a dark guild,right?"Yajima-san said.

"Yes that's true, so it is okay for them to compete."I said but I wasn't so sure they had bad vibes giving off them.

"Here we go! The team who came in 2nd in the preliminaries...Well now...This is definately unexpected! Could the flapping of their fallen wings really carry them all they way here?!"Because of what Chapati-san was saying I was a bit curious on who this team was,"It's the least expected...The unbelieveable...FAIRY TAIL B TEAM!"

"Fairy Tail that has another team?!"

"Well it seems as though there is some confusion over the new revision of the rules this year don't you think,Yajima-san?"

"That's true,this year a guild can have 2 teams competing into the tournament."He answered.

"But each team has a possible chance of facing off against every other team,so can they really fight eachother?"I asked them.

"They'll be fine."Yajima-san said blankly.

"So Fairy Tail will have 2 people in the arena at the same time..."I said to myself.

"Over the 100 and more teams that entered, Fairy Tail is the only one that has 2 teams in the running...This is their advantage they've earned, don't you think?"Chapati-san explained.

"It's definitely in their favor, Maa-boy."Yajima-san answered.

"Maa-boy?"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!"A voice yelled,"I'M SERIOUS HERE!"Natsu was the one that yelled out in anger.

"I DON'T CARE IF WE'RE IN THE SAME GUILD OR NOT, IF WE FIGHT AGAINST EACHOTHER WE FIGHT ALL OUT AND DON'T YOU DARE HOLD BACK!"He yelled once more,"ANY TEAM WE GET MATCHED AGAINST IS OUR ENEMY! I'M NOT LOSING TO ANYONE,YOU BASTARDS!"

It looked like there was some rivalry between Natsu and the one with the long hair and piercings but it didn't seem too bad.

"Now for the last team that made it through the preliminary round...That's right you know who they are! The strongest! The invincible! The complete dominators! SABERTOOTH!"

* * *

**Hello! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in nearly 3 months. I have been busy. But I think that I'll be able to update more often so I hope any of you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are welcome and thanks for reading.\\**

**Since I realized I haven't really done this...Gray do the disclaimer!**

**Gray:Why do I have to do it?**

**Me:I said so now go.**

**Gray: Alright fine, the author does not own Fairy Tail in anyway she only owns Artemis. If she owned Fairy Tail it would have Gratsu. What is Gratsu?**

**Me: you and Natsu sexually involved with eachother and there would be Mpreg. *runs before Gray kills me***

**Fairy Tail members: BYE!**


End file.
